


A Tall Sandwich Order

by VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Come Swallowing, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Yifan really wanted to touch. Too bad it's his turn in the chair.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2019/20





	A Tall Sandwich Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quavemire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quavemire/gifts).



> I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NINI! It's a late? christmas present but I said I would finish today and I DID!!!! I like the giant sandwich thing if you can't tell and so many fics don't have Junmyeon as the smol one in sex so I decided that this threesome needed to happen!
> 
> Also uh, it's unbetaed? sort of? so I'm sorry if you cringe at any mistakes Nini!

“You’re like a chocolate,” Yifan growled at the sight of Junmyeon, sprawled out on their bed in nothing but a silk robe, “waiting to be unwrapped.”

Junmyeon lifted his head from where he had been flipping lazily through a fashion magazine and smiled.

“Welcome home,” he murmured, lowering his lashes.

Yifan dropped his briefcase, tugging off his blazer as Junmyeon watched on with almost disinterested eyes.

But the dilating of his pupils told Yifan that he was enjoying the show so very much.

“You’re such a minx, Kim Junmyeon,” Yifan murmured as he approached the bed, his belt already coming off, his button down half opened.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Chanyeollie?” Junmyeon asked as he sat up, reaching for Yifan’s collar to help him undo the rest of his shirt.

Yifan dipped to kiss him, hands spanning his tiny waist as Junmyeon worked the rest of the buttons, growling with impatience.

“He’s on his way. Nearly here,” he said shortly, squirming when Junmyeon cupped his bulge with gentle fingers before popping the button on his business slacks.

“Then we should wait,” Junmyeon said, threading fingers through his blonde hair to pull him down for another kiss.

“No. His loss. I want you, now.”

Yifan shimmied out of his pants, yanking off his boxers to reveal his already hard cock, red and glistening at the tip.

Junmyeon laughed as he weaved his fingers into the collar of his robes, tugging him forward into a rough kiss, resting his hands lightly onto Yifan’s arms.

“You’re impatient today,” he remarked, allowing himself to be manhandled onto his back against the mountain of pillows.

“Been thinking about you and Chanyeol the entire day,” Yifan said gruffly, undoing the sash that Junmyeon had tied loosely about his waist.

He parted the pink robe, mouth watering as it revealed milk pale skin and a firm six pack.

“Well.” Junmyeon reclined into the pillows, waving his hands dismissively.

“You can go at it until Yeollie comes home.”

He shuddered when Yifan flicked a pink nipple, his thighs twitching.

Yifan pushed his legs apart, kneeling between them. He pushed more of Junmyeon’s robe aside, smirking when Junmyeon picked up his discarded magazine.

“Hey, none of that.” He stole it out of his hands, tossing it aside.

Junmyeon pouted, about to protest when the bedroom door opened once more.

“Starting without me?”

Chanyeol strode into the room, his blazer already off, his shirt on its way.

He climbed onto the bed and Yifan turned to greet him with a rough kiss, releasing Junmyeon’s robes to tug his curly hair affectionately.

“You’re late to the party,” he grumbled, divesting Chanyeol of his shirt before turning his attention back to Junmyeon, who had visibly perked up at the sight of Chanyeol.

“And hello to you too, little prince,” Chanyeol rumbled, nudging Yifan aside to kiss Junmyeon, who preened at the nickname.

“Love the hair, looks good on you,” he murmured and Junmyeon grinned, tossing his head back, allowing Chanyeol to run his fingers through the bright red strands.

“Such an attention whore,” Yifan said and Junmyeon pouted in his direction, clinging onto Chanyeol’s arm.

“Put him in the chair, Yeollie. He was mean to me,” Junmyeon groaned when Chanyeol nosed along his throat, biting a mark into the pale skin.

“As you wish, little prince,” Chanyeol replied, flashing Yifan a triumphant smile.

Yifan only grinned back.

He would go down but not easily.

Junmyeon was never the one who enjoyed rough and kinky sex, being the smallest out of them. He like being pampered, fucked softly and sweetly.

But Chanyeol could and would fight him. He was all sharp tongue and wit and Yifan thoroughly enjoyed their games.

It was always a coin toss, whoever Junmyeon wanted that night and he had already chosen, it seemed.

All was fair, as he had indulged Yifan only two nights ago.

But Yifan was free to fight as much as he wished, just to put on a show for his precious Junmyeonnie.

Chanyeol released Junmyeon and the smaller man curled up against the pillows, eyes blinking bright as he watched Chanyeol approach Yifan.

Yifan snarled, baring his teeth and Chanyeol lunged, grappling with him.

“Come on now,” he growled under his breath as Chanyeol pinned his arms.

He wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s thighs and with a grunt, flipped the both of them so that he was sitting on top of him.

“Is that your best?” Chanyeol snarled, thrashing so wildly that Yifan had trouble sitting still.

He reached for the handcuffs they kept at the chest at the end of the bed and Chanyeol twisted, shoving him off.

“Fuck you!” Yifan spat and Chanyeol grinned, all bared teeth.

“With pleasure.”

He grabbed ahold of Yifan’s upper arm and yanked, hard enough that Yifan cried out, falling onto his side on the bed.

Before he could swing his fist, Chanyeol had both his wrists in hand, pressing them into the mattress and a knee against his groin, pushing hard enough for it to hurt.

Pain spiked through Yifan and he moaned, hating that his hips had twitched upwards.

“Yield?”

Chanyeol grinned down at him and Yifan snarled back, the sound melting into a moan when the knee at his groin pushed a little harder.

Metal clicked around his wrists and he was flipped around onto his front, Chanyeol’s finger brushing teasingly across his entrance.

“You’re so good,” Junmyeon cooed at him, stroking his hair as Chanyeol prepped him, the cold drip of lube on his ass startling him.

Yifan relaxed, allowing Junmyeon to baby him as Chanyeol spread him open.

He moaned when the bastard prodded at his prostate, his cock twitching from where it was pressed between his body and the mattress.

“Fuck! Chan- there!”

But Chanyeol pulled away and something else was pressed against his hole, something rubbery and plasticky.

“Fuck- really?”

Yifan moaned when Chanyeol tapped the vibrator lightly before lifting him up.

“Sit.”

He was guided to the wooden chair they had put in the bedroom for that very purpose and his wrists and ankles were strapped down with leather straps.

Two silver bells were dropped into each hand and Yifan gulped.

Chanyeol’s long fingers wrapped around his throat and he arched, eyes fluttering shut.

“Don’t sleep,” Chanyeol teased, “do you remember your non verbal safe word?”

Yifan nodded as much as he could and Chanyeol raked a hand through his hair.

“Tell me.”

“One bell to get out of something and both bells one after the other to stop completely.”

Yifan’s breathing hitched and Chanyeol bent to kiss him.

“Good boy.”

His smile was sly as he stuffed a ball gag into Yifan’s mouth, sidling back up to the bed where Junmyeon reclined, watching him with a sweet smile.

Yifan let out a loud moan when the vibrator inside him began to buzz, stimulating him as Chanyeol crawled onto the bed, tugging Junmyeon up to him by the fabric of his robes.

“You’ve been teasing Fanfan,” he murmured, voice low and Junmyeon tilted his head to the side, his smile turning sultry.

“All for you,” he purred and Yifan moaned when Chanyeol kissed him, deep and passionate, licking into his mouth in a way that he knew made Junmyeon weak.

Chanyeol pushed aside Junmyeon’s robes and pinched his nipple lightly, Junmyeon’s lips parting in a cry.

“Don’t be mean, Chanyeollie. I got myself dolled up for you,” he murmured as Chanyeol began to press kisses along his shoulder, mouthing lazily at his skin.

“Thank you, lovely,” Chanyeol purred, tugging at his nipple again and Junmyeon batted at him, nose wrinkled.

“I’m already prepped,” he murmured, spreading his legs and from his position, Yifan could see his hole, shiny with lube.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened and he dipped a finger in, ignoring Junmyeon’s whine.

“All this just for me? I feel so spoiled, little prince,” he mumbled, pressing his lips just above Junmyeon’s exposed cock.

Junmyeon wiggled a little, smiling happily.

“Will you fuck me?” he asked hopefully and Chanyeol dimpled at him, moving his hand away.

“Of course, sweet thing,” he murmured.

Yifan groaned as Chanyeol laid Junmyeon out beneath him, lining himself up.

Junmyeon made little noises when Chanyeol sank in, bit by bit, until he was fully sheathed in his heat, soft little moans and whines that made Yifan even harder.

He did not even think that was possible.

“Ahhh, you feel so good, Junmyeonnie,” Chanyeol moaned, grasping into Junmyeon’s arms to brace himself.

Junmyeon answered him with a whine, wiggling his hips a little and Chanyeol bent to kiss him, tugging lightly on his bottom lip with his teeth just for fun.

He groaned into his mouth, threading delicate fingers into Chanyeol’s hair and pulling him closer.

Yifan whined too.

He wanted to be kissed like that.

But it was Chanyeol’s time and he was doomed to spend the entire night in the chair, like he had made Chanyeol do the last time they played.

He would be lucky if Chanyeol let him out after his third orgasm.

Speaking of which, the vibrator inside his body buzzed even faster and Yifan could only writhe in his bonds, moaning as drool dripped out of his mouth.

“Look at him, Junmyeonnie.”

Chanyeol turned Junmyeon’s head, prying his fingers from his hair. He smirked against Junmyeon’s skin when he laced their fingers together, rocking into him gently.

“He’s already so desperate. You’ve made him so desperate, Junmyeonnie.”

Junmyeon’s gaze bored into Yifan’s writhing form as he squirmed, gripping Chanyeol’s hands in a death grip as Chanyeol rocked again, lips parting into a glorious moan.

“More,” he whined, lashes fluttering and Yifan moaned in tandem, squeezing the arms of the chair so hard that his knuckles turned white.

“Demanding little prince,” Chanyeol cooed, pressing kisses against Junmyeon’s ear.

His hips twitched forward and Junmyeon’s eyes rolled back, mouth falling open into an ‘o’ shape as he groaned.

Yifan yanked at his bonds, shuddering as the heat in his body rose and pooled at his groin, his cock rapidly leaking pre cum onto the chair.

Junmyeon turned his head again, gasping when Chanyeol rocked hard into him, twitching when a hot mouth attached itself to his left nipple, sucking hard.

Yifan could only watch as Chanyeol took him apart, mouthing at his nipple until it was red and peaked, a little sore bud standing out on his white skin.

Junmyeon squirmed, yelping when Chanyeol bit him, teasing at the already sensitive bud.

“You’re so mean!” he gasped, throwing his head back, keening when Chanyeol jostled him, his cock dripping all over his nice silk robe.

“You’ve been mean to Yifan, haven’t you?” Chanyeol murmured, kissing down his navel. He swirled his tongue around Junmyeon’s funny belly button just to hear his breath hitch and clamped his teeth down onto the skin next to it, making a purplish mark.

Junmyeon cried out, his hips jerking.

He untangled his fingers from Chanyeol’s and threaded them into Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him up for a open mouthed kiss that was absolutely filthy.

Yifan could see their tongues as Chanyeol wrangled Junmyeon back into submission, biting down the white column of his throat as Junmyeon whined and shuddered.

“Ah- Chanyeol ah!” Junmyeon’s back arched off the bed, his hands grappling at Chanyeol’s shoulders.

Yifan flicked his eyes down and could not help his moan.

Chanyeol had forced himself balls deep into Junmyeon and he could only imagine how that felt, Chanyeol’s big cock stuffing him full.

“Chanyeol- more- ah! Ah!” Junmyeon whimpered, clawing at Chanyeol’s skin.

Chanyeol only grunted, bracing himself over Junmyeon, his hips snapping so hard that Junmyeon was jostled back against the pillows, his lips parted in a wail of pleasure.

His thighs were trembling as Chanyeol bent them, pushing them further apart as if to show off to Yifan just how flexible Junmyeon was.

“Good boy,” Chanyeol panted when Junmyeon arched back, baring his throat in submission, his hands dropping down to clench in the sheets.

He flicked Junmyeon’s other nipple and the man wailed, body shuddering.

His thighs trembled and he wailed again when Chanyeol dipped down, his dark hair concealing whatever he was doing to Junmyeon’s poor nipple.

But Yifan could see Junmyeon’s face contorting as he squirmed on the bed, soft moans and gasps emitting from his lips as Chanyeol mouthed at his sensitive bud, marking him with a purplish bruise.

Yifan could see the shine of saliva by the time Chanyeol pulled away, the nipple peaked and bruised against Junmyeon’s skin.

It looked so very pretty.

Yifan threw back his head and moaned, writhing so hard that the leather straps pressed into his flesh, surely leaving marks that he would have conceal with watches and long sleeves the next day.

His first orgasm approached rapidly as he watched Chanyeol fuck Junmyeon into a stupor, Junmyeon a writhing mess on the bed, incapable of saying much else other than the occasional ‘Chanyeol!”

Yifan let out a high whine, piercing through the room as his hips jerked erratically and his cock spilled white all over his belly.

He moaned as the vibrator kept going, buzzing against his oversensitive prostate.

“You’re such a good boy, Junmyeonnie. Look. Look what Yifan’s done just watching you.”

Junmyeon’s eyes pierced into him as Yifan threw back his head, crying loudly as his body shook helplessly against the vibrator beating away at his abused prostate.

“I want-,” Junmyeon gasped, fingers clenching into Chanyeol’s biceps, “I want to cum too.”

Chanyeol hummed, as if he was truly contemplating it, his large hand moving to wrap around the base of Junmyeon’s swollen cock.

Junmyeon squeaked when he squeezed, tossing his head back onto the pillows.

His red hair was damp and Yifan was sure it would leave streaks on the covers as he writhed, sweat glistening on his pecs and abdomen.

“Chanyeol, please!” Junmyeon cried, his hips bucking helplessly, scratching his nails down Chanyeol’s skin in desperation.

“What happened to being a good boy?” Chanyeol teased, twisting his hips and Junmyeon whined, scrabbling for purchase.

“A good boy waits, doesn’t he?” he grunted when Junmyeon clenched around him, petulant.

“I’ve been good,” Junmyeon gasped, “haven’t I? I stretched myself out for you.”

“But you teased poor Yifan half to death,” Chanyeol contemplated and it would be funny if Yifan was not bound to a chair, unable to get away from the relentless pleasure.

“Please- ah!” Junmyeon groaned when Chanyeol squeezed him again, harder this time and his hands flew down as if to cup his precious jewels.

“Hands off, little prince,” Chanyeol murmured, releasing Junmyeon’s cock to lace their fingers together.

Junmyeon’s eyes opened wider and his lips curled up into a devious smirk.

As Chanyeol ploughed into him harder, he clenched hard around him, his back arching on the bed.

“Junmyeon!”

Chanyeol yelped when Junmyeon came suddenly, his cries pitching higher and higher, white spilling all over his belly and onto Chanyeol’s chest.

He grunted, his hips slapping so hard against Junmyeon’s thighs that he would be walking funny for the next week.

“You devious bastard,” he gritted out and Junmyeon gasped, batting at him helplessly when he continued to fuck into him, hard and furious.

“Nnngh, Chan-! I just came!” he cried out when Chanyeol raked his nails along his arms almost viciously, a low snarl bubbling out of his throat.

“Brat,” Chanyeol growled at him, a moan cutting him off as he emptied his load into Junmyeon, white leaking out from around his cock.

Junmyeon whimpered, squirming when Chanyeol pulled out, reaching for him.

He was a serial cuddler after sex.

Chanyeol resisted, for one beat, two beats, his brows knitted as he gazed down at Junmyeon’s wrecked form, trying to move himself closer.

“Channie?” Junmyeon pouted and his eyes began to water, the big tears that Yifan knew to be fake. He let his arms flop down onto the bed beside him and Chanyeol gave in, just like everyone knew he would.

“You’re such a bad boy,” Chanyeol murmured and Junmyeon whined, cuddling up to him and hiding his face into his chest, “aren’t you, Junmyeonnie?”

He raised his head to look in Yifan’s direction, stroking his hand down along Junmyeon’s side, running his fingers over Junmyeon’s bare thigh.

“N-no. I was good!” Junmyeon batted his lashes, squirming when Chanyeol wrapped a hand around his cock, grimacing.

“Don’t touch that Channie. I’m still sensitive.”

“Hmm. Then why don’t you go and find out if Fanfan is still sensitive too? It’s about time he came again.”

Yifan did not know it was possible for him to get harder than he was but he did, body stiffening, a low moan of protest spilling from his lips when the vibrator shut off.

Junmyeon made a sound of protest when he was lifted, quite literally by the scruff of his neck and set down on his knees before Yifan.

He was still clothed in his baby pink robe, his red hair only a little mussed and there was cum dripping out of his ass.

The carpet _really_ needed to be cleaned after this.

“Go on, little prince. Do your worst.”

Chanyeol nudged him and Junmyeon pouted, leaning forward to brace his hands against Yifan’s thighs.

Yifan shuddered, saliva dripping down his face as Junmyeon took him into his mouth, licking lazily at the tip as if it were a lollipop.

He sucked down and Yifan moaned when he felt the muscles of Junmyeon’s throat contract around him, the man taking him down effortlessly, his gag reflex almost non existent.

Junmyeon fondled him with his small hands, making soft depraved noises until Chanyeol grabbed him by the hair and forced him down.

He squeaked, flattening his tongue against the underside of Yifan’s cock and Yifan moaned aloud, his hips struggling to thrust up into Junmyeon’s mouth.

“Does he taste good?” Chanyeol asked, despite the fact that there was no way Junmyeon could answer him.

Yifan swore when he hummed in agreement and the vibrations went straight through him just as the vibrator started back up again.

“Watch out, Junmyeonnie. I think he’s going to cum,” Chanyeol smirked, reaching out to tweak Yifan’s nipples playfully.

Yifan gargled around the gag, throwing back his head and Junmyeon worked him over, breaths coming out in little pants as he tugged at his restraints, struggling to get a hand free just to push Junmyeon down that much farther.

He moaned a warning as the pleasure cresting in his belly came to a peak and his balls drew up.

Junmyeon made a sound when Chanyeol’s hold kept him over Yifan’s cock, unable to move away.

“That’s it, swallow it all,” Chanyeol purred when Yifan came with a cry, shooting his load into Junmyeon’s mouth.

Junmyeon wailed a little, his throat working as he fought to keep from gagging, licking up what little cum was left before Chanyeol let him up, cum dripping obscenely from the corners of his mouth.

“Good boy,” Chanyeol murmured when Junmyeon cuddled into him, wiping his mouth and pressing a soft kiss against his lips, “you’re such a good boy.”

Junmyeon whined when he set him down on the bed, moving to release Yifan from his bonds.

“Go cuddle with Myeonnie while I clean up,” he instructed, keeping hold of Yifan to make sure he did not fall.

Yifan nodded dazedly, crawling onto the mattress to wrap his arms around Junmyeon, who was picking at the dried cum bits on his robe in distaste.

But he softened when Yifan curled up around him, turning to kiss his swollen lips.

Yifan helped him take off his pink robe, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear as he tossed it onto the floor, Junmyeon managing to extract a promise that he would get him a new one if they could not get the stains out.

“The two of you are adorable,” Chanyeol’s voice made him look up and Yifan smiled, helping to spread Junmyeon’s legs open so that he could clean up the spunk that was drying on his skin.

Junmyeon grumbled and squirmed but mostly stayed in place, burying his head into the crook of Yifan’s neck.

“M’sleepy,” he mumbled into Yifan’s shoulder.

Yifan ran his fingers through his red hair, pressing a kiss against his head.

“Go to bed then, little prince,” he murmured, sharing a smile with Chanyeol when he clambered up to Junmyeon’s other side, sandwiching him in the middle.

Junmyeon made a happy little noise, snuggling up against Yifan’s side as Chanyeol wrapped his arms around them both.

“I like it when you two play,” he murmured, tilting up for his good night kisses and Yifan leant down to kiss the top of his head again.

“I like it when we play too.”


End file.
